el monstruo peludo tosco irlandés aullador 2
by teddyelosodefelpavanegaserazo
Summary: historia


gruñidos de animal peludo tosco irlandes

se que lo tienes desgraciado marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

se que lo tienes desgraciado marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

exclamo la criatura peluda tosca irlandes mientras que coge de las patas al pobre marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal lo que lleva a la espesura del bosque oscuro canadiense lo mete dentro de un tronco hueco con la cabeza metida grita desesperado por salir de ahi

socorro mierda vida socorro

lo sacan del tronco hueco a empujones los dos monstruos adultos aliados con los manitos corticos jalando los pantalones de marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

pues huyamos de ese bosque oscuro canadiense

porque huimos de ese lugar

pregunto martin el misterio el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa están tratando de huir mientras tanto el misterio de marvin el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal se devolvio para recuperar la chaqueta naranja

cuando la fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora estaba oculta justo detras del escritorio lo vio un misterio de marvin el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

cuando la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora lo pilla al pobre marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal casi lo muerde justo en el brazo izquierdo

Ayuda esta ahi en el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal

Ayuda esta vez en el centro monstruoso investigativo de lo paranormal mierda

grito marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal mientras huía de la criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora a punto de morderlo en el brazo derecho

Los tres monstruos adultos alentadores Huyenron en el auto Blanco, pero quedaron en la tarjeta de presentación, en el suelo, en la criatura, en la peluda, en la irlandesa, en la irlandesa, en el reconocimiento de martin, en el misterio, en el dinosaurio investigador, en lo paranormal.

este es el telefono de emergencias monstruosas de martin misterio el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal situado en la prestigiosa academia torrington

la fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora se burlaba de la manera grotesca encontro la horma del zapato que habia buscado en esa prestigiosa academia torrington

mientras tanto ellos llegan al campus universitario marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal le notaba algo nervioso sudoroso con dolor en el brazo derecho cuando diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa lo habia notado uy huele a feo asco te vas a duchar y si tienes tiempo pues a la enfermeria

preguntaron ambos monstruos adultos aliados

que era esa cosa peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

respondio marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

que estaba persiguiendome como lobo muy bravo

dama ese pelo de animal amigo

pues claro si me prestas tu habitacion por favor

bueno bueno calma compañero si vamos a investigar juntos

prefiero investigar solo

Auch que dolor en la herida

que querra esa bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

pregunto de nuevo marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal cuando entro al dormitorio prehistórico le cierra la puerta a martin misterio el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal habia sacado el estuche donde estaba esa planta herbácea verde manchada de sangre

mientras ve la luna llena en su máximo esplendor la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora ve por la ventana un misterio de marvin el compañero investigador de lo paranormal

saboreandose a su presa preferida se salio del campus universitario

por la misma ventana abierta marvin misterio el compañero investigador de lo paranormal se convierte en la criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

aullar para convertir a marvin misterio el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

en criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

agarro un palo le hizo zancadilla al pobre martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal botando el trebol rojo sangre

la bestia peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora durante la pelea le dice

ojo con marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal convertido en esa fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora le alza la pata en la cara

ya te atrape prehistorico dinosaurio

mientras habia saltado desde la entrada hasta aquel animal prehistorico

auch eso le dolio

pero diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa lo detuvo al monstruo peludo tosco irlandes aullador lo agarro de la oreja peluda naranja

ella se fue corriendo hacia java el cavernicola de nieve que estaba trapeando el piso de la entrada del campus universitario prestigioso torrington

ella le dice que la unica manera de deshacerse de esa planta chupadora es la rueda de alfarero alla en el salon de ceramica

ellos se fueron corriendo ingresaron al salon de ceramica

uy uy

muchas cosas de ceramica delicada

capturelos ya mis fieras peludas toscas irlandesas aulladoras

bien si hacemos que los tres monstruos peludos toscos irlandeses aulladores ingresen a dicho salon botamos esa planta chupadora

uy planta succionadora desgraciada necesitamos un antidoto

claro si se acuerda que rosemary galindo la secretaria oveja habia contratado a la fiera peluda tosca irlandes aullador junto con dos ex policias de la zona forestal

se acuerda java el cavernicola de nieve

gruñidos

hmn

mmmmmmmm

java el cavernicola de nieve tener idea

cual idea

pobre marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal y mi hermanastro martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

ahora que hacemos si esa planta chupadora sale del estuche vinotinto

hacemos que ruede la rueda de alfarero para deshacerse del hechizo en forma de antidoto

claro gata

los 3 monstruos peludos toscos irlandeses aulladores olfatearon a diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa y java el cavernicola de nieve hasta llegar al salon de ceramica

aullaron gruñeron rugieron cuando al ingresar a dicha clase todos los alumnos se asustaron al ver a los 3 monstruos peludos toscos irlandeses aulladores se salieron del campus universitario prestigioso torrington despavoridos se fueron a las casas avisaron a la policia

el monstruo peludo tosco irlandes aullador lider salto hacia arriba los ve desde el techo a los 2 monstruos adultos aliados

les aviso a los otros 2 monstruos peludos toscos irlandeses aulladores quienes aullaron

java el cavernicola de nieve grita del desespero

pero fue alcanzado por el monstruo peludo tosco irlandes aullador al escuchar los alaridos casi lo mata del susto se acordo de su amigo cavernario de nieve

uy disculpame java

diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa se percata de que su hermanastro martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal convertido en criatura peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora no le gusta el silbato del entrenador

mientras tanto java el cavernicola de nieve trataba de forcegear contra el monstruo peludo tosco irlandes aullador lider lo tira contra las cosas de ceramica le pega un puñetazo fortuito en el hocico sangrandolo asi que huyo con las cosas de ceramica hasta el salon de manualidades para hacer el antidoto contra la fiera peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora echaron los ingredientes que era la planta chupadora y las cosas de ceramica al recipiente la planta succionadora exploto justo delante de las narices de ambos amigos la luz roja reflejaba que destruyeron la planta chupadora los 3 monstruos peludos toscos irlandeses aulladores se convirtieron en normales

rosemary galindo la oveja secretaria en cambio fue a la carcel por robar artefactos magicos y usarlos para perjudicar a otros

fue pura casualidad dijo martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

estamos a salvo verdad dijo kyle broflosvki el tendero de la tienda de antiguedades y marvin mystery el compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

lo siento por el alboroto que provocamos dijo martin mystery el autentico dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

entretanto en la oficina de sheldon guerrero el pequeño calamarcito le grito muy duro al compañero dinosaurio investigador de lo paranormal

tu no cogiste el trebol de 4 hojas magico

yo no fui su señoria

fue la secretaria oveja alias rosemary galindo

bien a celebrar

donde esta diana lombard la hermanastra maestra tigresa y mi amigo cavernario

a quien buscabas

ay miercoles

mierda la pesadilla mostruosa peluda tosca irlandesa aulladora

risa

era solo un disfraz


End file.
